IF I HAD YOU
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: They are given one last chance to be together.  Do they take it or not?


20

Title: IF I HAD YOU

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: 

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: R

Warning: none

Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain and I make no money from these stories.

Summary:

IF I HAD YOU

The snow blanketed the windshield of the old pickup. Ennis cursed and turned the wipers off and on; trying to get them to work. He had hoped they would last through the winter but he was going to have to go out and buy a new pair. He pulled up in front of his trailer, parked and got out. With a case of beer under one arm and a double hand full of plastic bags of groceries, he fumbled with the keys but finally got the door opened.

He dumped everything on the floor until he got the door closed and locked and the heater on. He put the groceries away, opened a can of stew and shuffled through his mail. Cards from the girls and the rest was junk which he tossed in the trash. He pulled a spoon out of the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and rinsed it off and stirred the stew. It was hot enough so he took the pan over to his little table, sat down and ate.

He opened the cards from each of the girls and smiled at their messages. Junior's printed block letters and Jenny's written with beautiful penmanship. So different, his girls, and alike in so many ways – both now living far away – it had been nearly a year since he'd seen either of them.

Junior lived in Alaska now with Kurt working the pipeline and Jenny living in Chicago with her soon-to-be-doctor husband. He was proud of both of them. They kept in touch as best they could by dropping him a note about once a month.

He tossed the cards aside and went to the refrigerator for a beer. The trailer was warming up now so he took his jacket off and hung it up on the hook by the door. A car pulled up to the trailer across the way from his and a bunch of people got out. They were all squealing and hugging each other. In moments they disappeared inside.

Ennis closed the curtain and sat back down. He lit a cigarette and thought about Jack and wondered what he would be doing and how he would be spending Christmas Eve. He imagined him dressed in fine clothes and attending some Country Club function with his beautiful wife. He had seen a photo of Lureen and she really was beautiful. He could certainly understand why Jack stayed with her.

Ennis imagined Lureen in a fancy formal ball gown and Jack in a fine suit and being announced into a room of admiring people covered in jewels and finery. Every head in the room would turn to admire the stunning couple. They would smile and greet everyone and be seated and dine with the finest china and crystal. All eyes would be on them as they danced to the music that probably came from some big orchestra. There would probably be a big write-up in the paper the next day about the fancy party and all the beautiful people who attended.

He stubbed his cigarette out and looked around his trailer. He was glad Jack had his big fine house in Childress; glad he didn't have to live in a dinky little trailer like his. Jack needed fine things; he deserved them.

More horn-honking and two more cars full of people unloaded and joined the other merry-makers across the way. Ennis turned on the TV to drown out the sound. Nothing but Christmas shows and the last thing he wanted right then was one more thing reminding him that it was Christmas and time to be spent with family and friends.

He gave up after channel surfing for a couple hours and took a shower and went to bed. Another day or so and it would all be over with. Everything would get back to normal and he could look forward to spring and a visit from Jack. He lay there for a time trying to decide where they would go when Jack came up. He let his mind drift of to several of their favorite places. He dozed off.

He rolled over and pulled the covers up over his shoulders and pulled the pillow closer.

Something was bothering him, nagging at him – a noise. Banging. Someone was banging on his door. His first thought was that it was someone looking for the party across the way so he ignored it.

He heard it again. "Damn!" He cursed, got up and yanked the door open. Jack was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Jack! What the hell …" He opened the door wider and Jack came inside with a rush of cold air. He stood for a moment and knocked the snow off his hat and just grinned at Ennis.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack said and was rewarded with an arm full of warm flannel filled with Ennis del Mar.

"Jack, you can't be here! You're supposed to be in Childress at some fancy party." Ennis managed to get out before his mouth was filled with Jack Twist kisses.

"JACK!" Ennis finally pulled back and demanded answers to his questions. "What are you doin here?"

"I got some news and some great ideas and the whole world is bright and wonderful and I'm with the man I love and its Christmas and I've never been happier in my life!" Jack tried to pull him back into his arms but Ennis was having none of it.

"Jack, you drunk or somethin? You don't smell like it but you're talkin crazy!"

"Ennis, I got a lot to talk to you about so I want you to sit down and listen. Here, sit down over here on the bed." He pulled Ennis towards the bed. "No, that's no good. I see you sittin on a bed and I won't be able to concentrate on what I have to say. Over here – sit here by the table."

"I'll sit but you got a tell me what you're doin here. Does anyone else know you're here?"

Jack sat on the corner of the bed facing Ennis and took both his hands.

"You're freezin, Jack. How long you been out in this cold?" Ennis rubbed Jack's cold hands.

"Seemed like hours and hours before you answered that door! I thought I was gonna have to break it down!"

"I thought you was from that party across the street." Ennis explained.

"I got so much to tell you I don't know where to begin." Jack was breathless with excitement.

"The beginnin seems like a fine place to start. Start by tellin me why you're here?"

"That's simple. I'm here because you're here."

"Jack, that ain't no answer." But Ennis flushed a little; the corners of his mouth turned up just a bit by the pleasure of the words. Jack always did know how to say things that addled him.

"Ok. Best to just plunge right in and get it over with." Jack cleared his throat and started. "First thing, I need you to promise me you'll hear me out – all the way through cause I got a lot to say and I want you to hear it all before you go get all hot under the collar."

"Now, Jack, if this is more of that talk …" Ennis pulled his hands back and sat shaking his head.

"Ennis del Mar, I just drove fourteen hours to get here. The least you can do is agree to listen to what I have to say. Can you do that much? Please?" Jack gave him a dazzling smile as he pleaded.

"All right. Guess it can't hurt none to hear you out." Ennis crossed his arms across his pajama clad chest, leaned back and waited to hear whatever hair-brained scheme that Jack had on his mind. He figured the least he could do was hear him out before he fucked him good and sent him back to Childress.

"You ever hear of a place called San Francisco?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Big city in California. They got a big bridge there." Ennis already was not liking the direction this was taking and his expression showed it.

"You ever hear anything else about that city?"

"Yeah, I heard, Jack. What's your point?" Ennis was becoming a bit angry. Jack was sure enough crazy if he thought he'd agree to move off to a place like that!

"Last month at Thanksgivin I was sittin at my desk and flippin through a catalog advertisin farm equipment. In the back I noticed an ad." Jack removed a large envelope from his jacket pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper and handed it to him. The ad read, Wanted, Ranch manager and ranch hand. Smiley's Dude Ranch, and across the bottom a number to call.

"You goin to a Dude Ranch?"

"This ranch is located in the foothills of Mount Diablo about a 45 minute drive from San Francisco. It's about half way between two towns called Walnut Creek and Concord. It's owned by two rich lawyers out a San Francisco. Partners."

Ennis got up and went for cigarettes. He brought the pack back and dumped it on the table as he sat back down. He lit one up and offered Jack one. Jack turned it down.

"I called 'em, Ennis. I had a long talk with both of 'em. They're real nice people. They want us to come tomorrow for an interview." Jack gave a begging look.

"Huh? Interview?"

"Yeah. This is it, Cowboy. This is our chance. You could manage the place and I'd be workin right along side you. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, Jack. I ain't goin off to no fairy-land to work. Me? On a Dude Ranch? You lost what little sense God gave you?"

"I guess I didn't explain it all very well. They handle the 'dude' part of the ranch. They take care of all the people and everythin like that. We'd just be takin care of the animals. They run a small herd, about two hundred cattle, and they got about thirty horses. Look!"

Jack pulled out some more papers from his envelope and shoved them into Ennis' hands.

There was a photo of a huge fancy ranch style building with a white slat fence leading up to it. A dozen or so fine looking horses were grazing in a field. Another paper gave some information about the place and the rates.

"People actually pay that much to go to a Dude Ranch?" Ennis asked.

"This ranch they do. It's the fanciest place I ever heard tell of, Ennis. And the pay reflects it. Ranch manager's job pays fifteen hundred a month; ranch hand twelve hundred. Plus we get free room and board!"

"There's got a be a catch. No body pays that kind a money for ranch workers." Ennis handed the papers back.

"These people do! I tell you, Cowboy, this is the place for us! Mr. Mitchelson, one of the owners, said that the place used to belong to his grand parents. It's got some kind a homestead built on the back side of the property; that's where the old folks lived. When they come through and put roads in the area, they done it on the far side a the property so when Mitchelson got it, and built this fancy place, he built it near the road and left the old place for the ranch manager and hand. He says we get to live there, free and clear. Don't even need to pay utilities or nothin. They pay it all!"

"Yeah, and you'd have all these city dudes crawlin all over the place stickin their noses in every body's business."

"No! He said the people who come are kept up front in the fancy landscaped area where he's got little trails and flower gardens and cabins and stuff. We'd be strictly in the back half of the place. I forgot to tell you, its a thousand acre spread. Our duties would be just to see to the animals needs. He's got other people to do all the other stuff."

"People would still be in our business, Jack. Can't you see how dangerous that would be?"

"Ennis, this is our chance. I believe in this. I know it's the right thing. I believe it so much that after talkin with them a couple times, I aksed Lureen for a divorce. It's in the works right now. I got all my stuff packed up and it's out there in my truck."

"Jack, this is crazy. You shouldn't a done that with Lureen. She give you a fine home. You can't go runnin off on some hair-brained plan about runnin a dude ranch."

"Ennis, I'm goin. This is the last time I'm ever gonna ask you this. Come with me tomorrow. Take a look at this place, talk with them. If this place isn't exactly what we need; then I'll bring you back here and I'll never ask you to go away with me again."

"Jack …" Ennis reached over and took Jack's hands in his. "You and me together … that's just a dream – a dream that ain't never gonna come true."

"It can come true, Cowboy, if you'll just let it. You don't have to make any decision tonight. Let's curl up in this bed a yours and see if we can't set this trailer to rockin. In the morning, we take a nice long drive. We go see the place, talk to the fellas, and if you don't like it, we come back. I know you got the rest of the week off. You already told me that. What can a nice little ride on Christmas Day hurt?" He pulled Ennis's hands to his face and rested his cheek on them. "This is our last chance, Cowboy. I'm gettin to old to beg any more. Just take this drive with me in the mornin. That's all I'm askin for right now."

"I like the part about you and me curlin up in my bed." Ennis smiled at him.

"Great! It's all set then." Jack jumped to his feet and yanked Ennis up with him. The two of them tumbled on to the bed.

"All I agreed to was sleepin." Ennis grinned between kisses.

"That's all I need for now. It's Christmas, Ennis, and all I need is you!"

They were awakened the next morning when a snowball fight erupted outside and several missiles peppered the side of the trailer.

"Shit!" Ennis came up off the bed with a start, pulled the curtain back and saw the snowballs flying.

"That's a fine ass you got there, Cowboy. Why don't you get back here in this bed before you freeze it off!" Jack sat up and grinned at him.

Ennis was only too happy to dive back into the warmth of the bed and Jack's waiting arms. They snuggled and nuzzled for a while until Jack's stomach started to growl. Ennis laughed at him.

"You got that stomach a yours trained to do that?"

"I can't help it. I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry? I'm starving!"

"I got some Cheerios in the cupboard." Ennis offered.

"Cheerios? Nah, after last night, I think I deserve more than Cheerios. Why don't you throw some clothes together and we can get on the road. There's got to be some place open this morning where we can get some bacon and eggs – a real proper breakfast."

"Now, Jack, I ain't all that sure about this trip." Ennis was hedging and Jack was having none of it.

Jack shoved Ennis to the edge of the bed and got up. "I got a use the john. Which way?"

Ennis sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to the bathroom.

"Throw your stuff together and let's get goin." Jack headed for the bathroom.

Ennis got dressed and started putting a few things in his bag.

"I need a shave." Jack said as he came out of the bathroom and grabbed up his jeans.

"You can use my razor." Ennis offered and went in and used the bathroom.

Jack grinned broadly when he saw Ennis's bag. A quick clean up, breakfast at a drive-through and they were on the highway and headed west.

Ennis said little as they drove and Jack shied away from anything that might require a definite answer from him. He chatted about the scenery, the people they saw along the way playing in the snow, Christmas' from their past as children then with children of their own.

Lunch was at another drive through they found opened. A quick restroom and gas-up stop and they were on their way again – Jack driving and Ennis doing the navigating with a road atlas in his lap that Jack had brought along.

They got submarine sandwiches, coffee and snacks for dinner at a gas station store and drove on in the dark. After a quiet spell Ennis asked, "You really got all your stuff in the back?"

"Uh huh." Jack said and darted a quick look at Ennis who was staring straight ahead at the road.

"You serious about this place?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh. If it's anythin like Mitchelson says it is. Course if it ain't, then we turn around and head back. I'll head on over to Lightnin Flat and see the folks for a few days. Maybe head to Gillette and see if I can find work."

Ennis was quiet for a while then asked, "You really think San Francisco is … you know … like they say it is?"

"You mean gay friendly? Yeah. I heard it is."

"People just walk around town holdin hands and stuff – people like us?"

"So they say. The Mayor is gay and so are a lot of folks on the city council. They don't tolerate no gay bashin."

"And it don't never happen there?"

"I don't know about never, Cowboy. It probably does to some extent but most of the city accepts it and just gets on with their lives."

"I never believed any a the talk I heard … I mean … you really think it would be safe?"

"Well you know what they say about safety in numbers." Jack said.

"I just don't like the idea a nobody else knowin my business." Ennis shook his head.

"I know. I hear ya. That's why I wanted to go check this place out. Everything Mitchelson said just sounds too good to be true."

"That's what bothers me." Ennis said. "How can they pay that much money for ranch hands?"

"Maybe with the prices they charge for the rooms. I don't know. But if it looks anythin like those pictures, I'd say they got money to burn. The two of 'em are lawyers. Maybe they need a tax write-off or somethin."

"I s'pose that could be true." Ennis agreed.

"Here's the cut off for Concord. Shouldn't be too much longer now and we'll get the answer to all our questions." Jack pulled the truck off the highway and headed down the main street of Concord.

"There it is." Ennis pointed to a turn-off where the meeting was set to take place.

They drove to the plaza in the center of town, parked and got out. The place was nearly deserted but the one small coffee shop where they were supposed to meet Mitchelson was opened.

"I don't know about this, Jack." Ennis grumbled as they walked towards the door.

"We just go in and talk, Cowboy. If we like what we hear, we'll take it from there. We don't like it or you get upset or anxious then we clear out."

They stood a minute and looked around. Two men were sitting at a booth watching them. One got up and walked over to them. With a smile and an outstretched hand he said, "Jack Twist?"

"Yes, sir." Jack clasped his hand warmly. "And this here is Ennis del Mar". Ennis shook the hand offered him and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

They went over to the booth and sat down – Jack and Ennis on one side and Mitchelson and Cline on the other side. A waitress came over immediately with two more cups of coffee.

"Have you had dinner? Would you like something to eat?" Mitchelson asked after introductions.

"No thanks. We ate on the road. I'm surprised this place was opened on Christmas." Jack said.

"Well, it's isn't usually but I had them open up for a few hours for our meeting." Mitchelson said.

"Jack said that you've been in ranching all your life, Ennis." Cline started the interview.

"Yes sir. I was born on a ranch in Sage. Learned it all from the time I was big enough and I ain't don't much else since."

"Is that in Wyoming?" Mitchelson asked.

"Yeah. Southwest corner. Tiny little town. Our place was about ten miles east."

"Your folks still work it?"

"Nah. They got themselves killed in a traffic accident when I was fourteen. My brother and sister and me, we tried to work it but the bank took it and my brother and me took to workin ranches in the area."

"And here you are years later still doin ranch work." Mitchelson smiled.

"Yes sir. It's what I like doin. I done some other jobs now and then. I worked the road crew one summer, worked in the warehouse at Sears for a couple months one time between ranch jobs. Ranchin about all I know but I know it real good."

"And you said you're a salesman, Jack? Are you sure you can do ranch work? It's not the easiest job around."

"Yes sir. I was born on a ranch too, just like Ennis was, only the opposite corner of the state in Lightnin Flat. I worked on the place until I left at fifteen for the rodeo circuit. I did that for five years and got by mostly from helpin out with the stock as we traveled around from town to town. I wasn't that much of a bull-rider so I never made enough to live on but I did love workin with the animals. And I'd always help out with the work when I went home to see the folks. It's always been a dream a mine to get back into ranchin."

"He's a good hard worker, Sir. You won't find any better." Ennis said.

"The paperwork said the ranch was twenty two years old but you told me it belonged to your Grandfather?" Jack asked, wanted to get some questions answered.

"Yes, that's right. The ranch was a working ranch for many years. My father grew up there and after he passed it came to me. Gerry and I used to go out there on weekends. It's such a beautiful relaxing place and we used to brag about it to our friends. Then we started inviting them out for the weekend. Before we knew it, word got around and everyone we knew wanted to come out. Next thing we knew people we hardly knew were calling and offering to pay just to come and stay for a few days. About that time Gerry here came into his trust fund and we decided to build a bigger place so we could accommodate more people."

The next two hours were spent comfortably chatting and drinking coffee. Mitchelson finally stood up, stretched and asked, "Do you boys have a place to stay? Why don't you come on out and take a room. We have some vacancies. You could stay at the lodge or over at the old place that would become your home if you decide to accept our offer of employment."

The others all stood as well and Jack and Ennis looked at each other. "No, we didn't make reservations anywhere. We wanted to talk with the two of you first."

"We'd really like for you to take a look at the place in the daylight before you make any decisions." Cline added. "Why not stay at the ranch tonight and we can show you around in the morning?"

Jack looked to Ennis for consent and was pleased to see the little nod in agreement. They followed in Jack's truck and followed Mitchelson and Cline out to the ranch.

"Jeeeze, look at this place, Jack!" Ennis was impressed by beauty of the place as the moonlight glistened off the snow.

"You sure you're Ok with stayin the night here? If not, I'm sure we can find a place to stay in Concord."

"Let's just see this place they're talkin about. If we get to stay in the old place, then I say we stay. I really don't want nothin to do with the lodge where everyone else is stayin."

"That's kind a what I was thinkin. Long as we have our privacy, I'm comfortable with stayin here. What do you think of 'em?" Jack asked as he followed the truck up the long driveway.

"They seem nice. Course you can't tell nothin from one meetin." Ennis still couldn't believe all he'd been hearing.

"They seem pretty open about everythin. They answered all the questions we asked 'em. You still got more questions?"

"Not tonight but I'm sure I will have tomorrow when we get to look the place over."

Mitchelson drove passed the big sprawling lodge, followed the small dirt road that wound its way through the cabins and across the snow blanketed pastures towards the back of the place. They came to stop beside a huge Victorian place.

Jack and Ennis sat and stared open mouthed. "This is the 'old' place?" Ennis mumbled.

"Whew!" Jack whistled. "They must a put a mint into restorin this place!"

Mitchelson and Cline climbed down from their truck and waved for Jack and Ennis to join them as they walked up the curved walkway and up the steps to the porch. Jack and Ennis joined them and the four of them went inside.

"We're going to take off now. The two of you make yourselves at home. There's food in the kitchen, liquor in the cabinet, firewood if you want a fire, anything you need. We're pretty early risers around here. I imagine that the two of you are also."

Jack and Ennis both shook their heads 'yes'.

"Great! We'll be by to pick you up – say nine o'clock? Is that too early?"

"No, nine o'clock is fine." Jack assured him. They said their good-nights and Ennis and Jack stood alone in the middle of the front room.

"How about we get us a fire started here." Jack knelt at the hearth and started building a fire.

"Jack, it ain't cold in here. They must have central heat or somethin." Ennis said. "We should probably bring our stuff in. It ain't snowin right now but it might be by mornin when we're gonna need it."

"You're right." Jack stood up after setting a match to the firewood. "I like a fire though. You're also right that we should bring our stuff in."

The two of them hurried out into the cold and brought in their bags and stashed them at the foot of the stairs and went back into the front room where the fire caught and was blazing. They stood for some time warming their hands over the fire before Ennis removed his hat and jacket and tossed them on a chair. Jack did the same and the two of them sat on the over-stuffed couch that faced the fireplace.

Jack reached over and took Ennis's hand. "You know … this is like somethin out of a dream – you and me in front of a fire place like this."

Ennis swallowed hard. "I still don't know about all a this, Bud. I ain't made no decisions yet."

"I know. And that's the way it should be. We'll take a look at the rest of the place tomorrow and make sure everythin is exactly they way they said. Then it will be decision time. Or if you want to take a few days to think it over; that'll be fine. I got a say this though, Cowboy, what I seen so far is everythin they said it would be."

"Yep. You know what I wanna do? I wanna take a look at the rest a this place."

"Good idea." Jack agreed and they wandered through the lower floor and came to a dead stop when they got to the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Jack said as the flipped the light on and stared at the gourmet kitchen with all the fancy appliances and fixtures.

"Like somethin out of a magazine." Ennis said as he walked around and stared at everything.

"Look here." Jack said and opened the refrigerator that was fully stocked. Ennis opened a pantry and it was fully stocked too.

Room after room proved to be as amazing as the kitchen with all the modern conveniences yet furnished with old world charm. They took their bags with them when they climbed the large staircase off the front foyer to look around upstairs.

Six bedrooms, three on each side of the hallway, each had its own bathroom, and furnishings that stunned them. Double doors at the end of the hallway led to a master suite. The first thing that caught their eyes when they switched on the lights was the crystal chandelier that hung over the massive bed. The furniture was museum quality antiques and there were large ornate mirrors everywhere.

Ennis stood rooted, just two steps into the room. Jack explored on into the bathroom and motioned Ennis to come on in and take a look. The huge marble bathtub sat dead center in the middle of the circular room that comprised one of the building's turrets. Large windows all around were hung with red velvet drapery pulled back with gold ropes and covered with wispy white sheers.

"You're not gonna believe this bathroom, Cowboy. Come take a look." Jack said as he came back into the bedroom.

"I already don't believe it. Jack, let's get out a here. Ain't no way I'm gonna sleep in here!"

"C'mere!" Jack insisted and Ennis walked carefully past the huge bed, eying it suspiciously. He joined Jack at the doorway and peered in.

"Holy shit!" He gasped. "Look, they got two toilets! Two!" Ennis pointed to the little alcove that had the toilet and bidet half-way hidden from the rest of the room.

"You wanna take a bath?" Jack gave him a lecherous grin.

"No way in hell! Not in here. Wouldn't surprise me if they had cameras or somethin set up in here. Jack, let's get out a here." Ennis hurried past the bed with one more glance at the satin and lace coverlet and made it out into the hallway before Jack caught up with him.

"I agree with you, Ennis, but let's not base our decision on this room alone. There's lots a other bedrooms in this place. Let's just pick one and get a good night's sleep. Maybe, if we decide to stay, we could just find us a room down stairs that don't have all this fancy shit in it."

"Jack – they're all fancy!" Ennis practically galloped down the stairs.

"Let's look around more down here. Hell, there were two sofas in the front room. We could sleep there if you'd be more comfortable." Jack was getting a bit desperate and afraid that Ennis might insist that they leave.

"Jack, we don't belong in a place like t his. Let's get out a here." Ennis pleaded at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ennis, it's the middle of the night and we drove all day. Let's just make the best of it for tonight and if you still want to leave in the morning; we can."

Ennis lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Wonder if it's Ok to smoke in here." He asked as he looked around.

"I'm sure it is. Look, there are ashtrays all around." Jack pointed to a crystal ash tray on a nearby table.

"That's an ashtray?" Ennis asked. "Looks more like one a them candy dishes or somethin."

Jack lifted it up and showed him the small flat places where the cigarette was meant to rest.

"Well, I'll be!" Ennis said and took the ash tray in hand. He wanted to make sure he had it with him so he didn't drop any ashes on the beautiful hardwood floors or fancy rugs that covered them in spots.

"Why don't you sit here in front of the fire and I'll take a look around down here and see if there's another bedroom down here we might like better." Jack walked Ennis back into the front room.

"No! I'm goin with you. We don't find nothin we sleep on the couch – agreed?"

"Ok. If that's what you want. Long as I get to sleep with you I don't care where it is. We can sleep on the floor if you want."

"I'd rather sleep on the floor than in one a them bedrooms upstairs. Shit, Jack. This place looks like a brothel!" Ennis followed him down the hall.

"What would you know about brothels, Cowboy?" Jack grinned at him as they stuck their heads into a room that was obviously a library. "Shit, look at all them books!"

"I seen 'em on the TV in some movies." Ennis said and stuck his head in the library as well. "You think they read all these books?"

"Could have." Jack grinned. "Can't spend all the time in bed."

The next room looked like another sitting room but at one end there was a huge piano.

"Must a been musical." Ennis said.

"These guys were into a lot of things." Jack offered.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ennis said.

"Hey, look!" Jack said as he opened the door to a small room just past the kitchen and utility room.

Ennis stuck his head in and liked what he saw. "Now this is more like it."

It was a small room, the smallest they had seen and it had one bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a chest of drawers. The room was clean and neat but it obviously had not been 're-done' by the previous tenants and had a green and black plaid blanket on the double bed with a colorful quilt folded neatly across the foot. A small bathroom was off to one side.

"You like this? It was probably the maid's quarters once upon a time." Jack sat on the side of the bed and bounced a bit.

Ennis sat beside him. "I like this just fine, Jack. We get to sleep here and I got no complaints."

"Ok. You got it. Let's bring our stuff in here, dowse the fire and give this bed a work out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ennis was on his feet and out through the kitchen and into the hallway headed for the front room with Jack right behind him.

Five minutes later they were settled into their room and had the shower running. Jack stripped off his clothes, dropped them on the floor and yelled over his shoulder to Ennis, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Ennis stripped in less than a minute after first checking to make sure the door to their room was locked, and joined Jack in the shower. They soaped up quickly, toweled off and ran for the bed.

"I should a shaved," Jack said as he fingered his jaw.

"Nah, then I'd have to. And I don't aim to get out a this bed until I fuck you good and hard for bringin me to a place like this!"

"Now is that supposed to be my reward or my punishment?" Jack grinned and nestled closer into Ennis's arms.

"Tonight it will be your reward for findin this room. Tomorrow it will be your punishment cause you'll be walkin bow-legged after I get done with you."

"Bring it on, Cowboy. Bring it on." Jack turned over and assumed the position.

The next morning they didn't wake up until after eight o'clock and had to rush around like mad to get cleaned up and dressed for their meeting with the owners. They greeted them at nine sharp and barely had time to rinse their coffee cups out and stash them in the dishwasher.

"So did you get a chance to look the house over? What did you think of it?" Mitchelson asked.

Ennis kept his mouth shut tight and Jack put on his 'salesman' expression and said, "Yeah, it's really somethin!"

Mitchelson and Cline both laughed. "You're very diplomatic, Jack. This place is so far over the top it's almost comical."

"You don't like it neither?" Ennis asked.

"I swear to you, Elliot and Jamerson were the roughest, toughest ranch hands you'd ever expect to meet. We gave them our contractors name and told them to fix the place up any way they wanted to and this is what they came up with." Mitchelson was laughing.

"Looks like something out of a whore-house to me," Cline added with a huge grin.

"That's what I said." Ennis gave Jack a satisfied grin.

"Well, the two of you take this job on and I'll give you the same as I did them. You can fix this place up any way you want." Mitchelson said.

"That's mighty kind a you." Jack said with a pleased grin.

"What do you say we take a ride around the place and see if you like it." Mitchelson said and the four of them headed for the door.

An hour later they were back and stamping the snow off their boots on the porch.

"And the lodge kitchen is always open for employees. You can take all your meals there if you want – either in the kitchen itself or in the dining room with the guests – don't matter. We've got it staffed on a twenty-four hour basis." Cline was saying as they came into the house and settled into the front room.

Jack laid a fire and started it up while everyone talked.

"And carin for the animals and this back side a the ranch is all we'd be expected to do?" Ennis asked.

"Yes. You will be in complete charge of running this aspect of the ranch. Anything and everything you need you will be able to pick up in town at the Miller's Feed and Seed. We have an open account there. If there is anything you need that they don't carry, you can use the MasterCard. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, there are two pickups in the garage back there. They're a couple years old but they're yours to use. There's a gas card in each glove box. Do the two of you have any questions?"

"I think we'd like to take a little time to discuss it, if you don't mind." Jack smiled cordially at them.

"Certainly. Take your time. We'll be up at the lodge when you make your decision."

Mitchelson and Cline got up to leave.

"I do hope you'll decide to take the job. I think you're exactly what this place needs."

Ennis and Jack were alone again and sitting in front of the fire.

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"I'm hungry." Ennis said.

"You're hungry?" Jack asked, surprised. "I thought you'd wanna talk about stuff."

"I do. But I saw some bacon and eggs in that fancy refrigerator and I always think better on a full stomach."

"Ok. Fine with me!" Jack said and they headed for the kitchen.

Ennis was scrambling up the eggs while Jack poured them each a glass of orange juice.

"That sure smells good." He slid his arm across Ennis's back as he passed him working at the stove.

Ennis dumped the eggs on the plates next to the bacon and Jack started buttering the toast that just popped up from the toaster. Ennis poured them each a cup of coffee and the two of them sat down at the table after Jack grabbed a jar of strawberry jam out of the refrigerator.

"It sure enough does." Ennis agreed and the two of them dug in.

They said little more than 'pass the salt' as they ate but the mood was light and the silence comfortable between them.

Ennis pushed his plate back and lit up a cigarette. Jack wiped his mouth on a napkin and did the same.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

"It all seems like it's on the up and up."

"You don't think it is?"

"Don't know. I just never did hear a ranch hands makin that kind a money."

"Ennis, these guys have money to burn! And you saw yourself the prices they are chargin for people to come stay here."

"Yep, I seen the paperwork and I seen lots a cars parked up at the lodge."

"You're thinkin it's just too good to be true?"

"Uh huh. My Momma always used to say that if somethin looked too good to be true; it usually wasn't."

"Ok. So what do you want a do? Just walk because it seems too perfect?"

Ennis stubbed out his cigarette, blew one last lungful of smoke out and started to talk.

"Jack, all these years we been knowin each other, you been askin me to go away with you. I always turned you down cause I was afraid we'd get caught and we'd get killed or somethin and hurt and embarrass our families. I couldn't never do that – take that chance."

Jack frowned and looked away as he fiddled with his lighter.

"My girls are grown up now and far away makin lives a their own. Your boy is off to school somewhere. We ain't got no one left to worry bout except ourselves."

"That's right." Jack said enthusiastically.

"It's time, Jack. Time you and me had a chance to make a life together."

Jack came up off his chair and nearly tipped it over. "Really? You gonna do this?"

"It's what I always wanted, Jack. I always knew that if I had you … well there would be nothin else in the world I'd need." Ennis grinned at him.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "I love you, Cowboy! You know that; don't you?"

"Yep. Always did." Ennis nuzzled a kiss against the side of Jack's neck.

"We gonna take these jobs then?" Jack asked.

"On one condition." Ennis said.

"Anything! You name it and I'll agree to it!"

"We get to stay in the down-stairs bedroom and if we find out later on that we don't like workin here; we find us some other place."

"Some other place … together?"

"Yep. Together."

Jack hugged him hard then and kept saying over and over again, "Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"I been thinkin, Bud. They'll be payin all our expenses and payin us big money on top a that. We could work here a couple years and maybe be able to save up enough to buy us a place a our own."

"Sure we could!" Jack would have agreed to anything at that point.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen and hugged each other tight.

"Ennis?" Jack pulled back just a bit. "From our first days together up on Brokeback Mountain, I loved you. I loved you when we said good-bye and each went our separate ways. I loved you every minute I was with Lureen and anybody else. I loved you when you sent me away and kept me away from you. I always knew … always … that if I had you … my life would be perfect. And now it is." He lay his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"Jack …" Ennis was too choked up to speak but caressed the back of Jack's head. "I always wanted the same thing that you did. I was always just afraid – afraid for both a us. I can't promise I won't never be afraid no more but I can promise that I'll stand by you and protect you with my life. I won't never let nothin bad happen to you as long as I live."

"Can we go over to the lodge then and tell them we'll take the jobs?" Jack was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"We need to talk with 'em about bringin my horses over and we got a head on back to Riverton and take care a things there." Ennis said as they pulled their jackets on and headed out the door.

They didn't spend but five minutes in the lodge office and they were on the road with a thousand dollars cash that Mitchelson insisted they accept for re-location expenses. After the long drive they spent the night in Ennis's trailer joking and kidding around – giddy with excitement.

They finally fell asleep close to dawn and slept until nearly noon when they heard kid's voices outside playing in the snow. They dressed quickly and set about packing up Ennis's stuff. They did a little bit of cleaning but mostly just dumped stuff in the garbage can out front. They fixed a quick lunch and headed into town so that Ennis could close out his bank account.

Jack parked in the bank parking lot and Ennis headed on inside. He bumped into Alma coming out.

"Ennis! Where you been? I need to talk with you about the girls." She stopped him in the doorway.

"Somethin wrong with the girls?" He asked.

"No; they're fine. Not that you'd care anyway. Never was much of a father or husband neither for that matter."

"What is it, Alma. I'm busy." Ennis just wanted to get away from her.

"My birthday is next month. I been tryin to talk them into comin down but they say they're busy. I want you to talk to 'em; write 'em or call 'em or somethin. Tell 'em I'm their mother and that's the least they can do is show up on my birthday!"

Ennis was quiet for a minute then said, "You have lunch yet?"

"Huh? No; why?"

"Meet me over at the Knife and Fork. I'll buy you lunch and we can talk about the girls."

"Why Ennis – thank you! I'd like that." She smiled. "I can wait for you and we can go together."

"Nah, you go on ahead. I got a finish up my business then I'll be over."

She gave him a dazzling smile and headed on out the door. Ennis continued on, closed out his account and headed back out to the parking lot.

"Hey, did you see Alma? What'd you say to her? She come out that door with a big ole smile on her face." Jack asked him as Ennis climbed into the pickup.

"Yeah, I seen her – told her I'd buy her lunch over at The Knife and Fork after I finished up my business."

"You told her what? You gonna have lunch with her? We already had lunch!"

"I told her I'd be over as soon as I finished up my business. Let's get goin. We need to pick up the horses and get on down the road and tend to business."

"You talkin business in California?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Yep. California here we come!" Ennis said with a slow satisfied smile.

"Oh, you're bad, Ennis del Mar! I like that in a man!"

"California here we come …" The two of them started singing in unison as they headed west.

THE END


End file.
